harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Newton Skamander
|tytuł = Kawaler Orderu Merlina II Klasy |pseudonim = Newt Życzliwy |podpis = 160px|link= |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |rodzina = * Pani Skamander * Tezeusz Skamander * Porpentyna Skamander * Rolf Skamander * Lorcan Skamander * Lysander Skamander |różdżka = Nieznana |praca = * Wydział Zwierząt, Ministerstwo Magii * Dyrektor Hogwartu |przynależność = * Ministerstwo Magii * Hogwart ** Hufflepuff |dom = Hufflepuff |włosy = Siwe |aktor = * Eddie Redmayne * Maciej Zakościelny }} Newton „Newt” Artemis Fido Skamander, kawaler Orderu Merlina trzeciej klasy (ur. w 1897 r.) — sławny magizoolog; autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (1927), za którą w 1979 roku otrzymał Order Merlina. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Skamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, spędzając dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, zanim dołączył do Wydziału Zwierząt. W 1918 roku Augustus Worme z Książnicy Obskurus zlecił mu napisanie książki opisującej wszystkie magiczne stworzenia na całym świecie. Ta stała się bestsellerem, czyniąc Skamandera cenionym ekspertem w dziedzinie magizoologii. Główny twórca Rejestru Wilkołaków (1947) oraz Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli (1965). Ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, z którą miał co najmniej jedno dziecko. Na początku lat 90. XX wieku był już na emeryturze i mieszkał w Dorset. Biografia Wczesne lata i edukacja Newton Skamander urodził się w 1897 roku, jako czarodziej czystej lub półkrwi. Już w bardzo wczesnym wieku Newton interesował się magicznymi stworzeniami, głównie dlatego, że jego matka miała hodowlę hipogryfów. Młody Newton lubił godzinami szatkować chorbotki w swojej sypialni. Począwszy od 1908 roku, uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdzie został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Był on prymusem przedmiotu nazywanego opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Przyjaźnił się z Letą Lestrange, która również podzielała jego zainteresowanie magicznymi zwierzętami. W 1913 rokuThe Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them jeden z eksperymentów Lety dotyczącego wozaka poszedł za daleko, skutkując narażeniem życia innego ucznia. Newt, nie chcąc patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciółka zostaje usunięta ze szkoły, wziął winę na siebie i został wyrzucony z Hogwartu, mimo iż twierdził, że był to wypadek. Jednak Albus Dumbledore, jego nauczyciel transmutacji, stanowczo sprzeciwiał się jego wydaleniu''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' i oczyścił jego imię. Wydalenie nigdy nie zostało wyegzekwowaneWydalenie Newta. Życie zawodowe I wojna światowa W czasie wojny, między 1914 a 1918 rokiem, Skamander służył na froncie wschodnim w tajnym programie Ministerstwa Magii mającym na celu wykorzystanie Spiżobrzuchów Ukraińskich. Program został ostatecznie zniesiony, ponieważ smoki słuchały tylko Skamandera i próbowały jeść każdego innegoThe Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) (zobacz plik)Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide (zobacz plik). Dołączenie do Ministerstwa Magii Po wydaleniu z Hogwartu Skamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie zaczął pracę w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Spędził dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, później został przeniesiony do Wydziału Zwierząt, gdzie jego zdumiewająca znajomość dziwacznych stworów zapewniła mu szybki awans''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć W 1918 roku August Worme z wydawnictwa Książnicy Obskurus zlecił Newtowi napisanie pierwszej wersji książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Skamander, zarabiając tylko dwa sykle tygodniowo w ministerstwie, wykorzystał szansę zarobienia dodatkowych pieniędzy i możliwość spędzenia wakacji na podróżowaniu po świecie. Przybył do stu krajów na pięciu kontynentach, zbierając informacje o bardzo wielu gatunkach najróżniejszych stworzeń. Skamander był świadkiem ich czarodziejskich mocy, niekiedy udawało mu się zaskarbić ich zaufanie, a czasami bronił się przed nimi jego podróżnym czajnikiem. W pewnym momencie, przebywając w Sudanie, Newt spotkał Obskurusa. Dziewczynka, która była jego źródłem zmarła, ale Newtonowi udało się przetransportować ciemną moc do swojej magicznie rozszerzonej walizki. Wydania W 1927 roku wydał książkę jeszcze raz w ulepszonej wersji. Została światowym bestsellerem. Książka Newtona została podręcznikiem do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie, a w połowie lat 90. XX wieku ukazała się jej 52 edycja. Był także autorem książki Antologia potworów dla dzieci. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) Przebywając w Egipcie, Skamander znalazł nielegalnie więzionego Gromoptaka. Postanowił, że przed zakończeniem podróży odeskortuje go na tereny zamieszkane przez jego gatunek, znajdujące się w Arizonie. Ostatecznie zyskał on imię "Frank" i zaprzyjaźnił się z czarodziejem, jak większość stworzeń, które ten posiadał. Początek przygody w Ameryce południowej Skamandera zaczyna się w momencie, gdy przypływa na kontynent statkiem, wraz ze swoją walizką. Zagląda on przez chwilę do swojego bagażu, po czym szepcze demimozowi by ten się uspokoił. Ma przejść obowiązkową kontrolę przez Celnika. Ten poleca mężczyźnie, by ukazał mu zawartość bagażu. Newton przełącza tryb w swojej walizce, na "dla mugoli", przez co można znaleźć w niej nie magiczne stworzenia, a piżamę, dziennik, mapy, szalik puchonów, budzik i lupę. Dostaje on zgodę na przebywanie w kraju. Następnie widzi on pikietę Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego Nowego Salem, na której czele stoi Mary Lou Barebone. Wypowiada się ona w sposób, który świadczy o tym, iż przekonana jest o istnieniu czarodziejów i świecie magii. Zaintrygowany Newton przeciska się bliżej kobiety, wpadając tym samym na Porpentynę Goldstein. Następnie wpada na niego Jacob Kowalski, wywracając się o jego torbę. Pomaga mu wstać, a Jacob, szybko rusza w dalszą wędrówkę. Zamieszanie wokół niego, przykuwa uwagę Mary Lou. Zadaje mu ona pytanie, czy jest on gotów kroczyć za nią i jej organizacją. W tym momencie Newton zauważa niuchacza, który uciekł z jego walizki, rusza więc w jego stronę. Porpentyna zaciekawiona podąża za mężczyzną. Niuchacz okrada poszczególnych klientów banku. Wymienił kilka zdań z ówcześnie spotkanym Jacobem Kowalskim, o jego kredycie na piekarnię. Zauważa jednak szybko na niuchacza, po czym rusza w jego stronę. Zostawił on jednak na swoim miejscu srebrne jajo żmijoptaka. Mugol podnosi je, z zamiarem oddania czarodziejowi. Zostaje jednak wezwany na rozmowę o kredyt. W czasie rozmowy Newt cały czas ugania się za czarnym stworkiem. W pewnym momencie, wskakuje on na wózek zmierzający do windy, a Jacob wychodzi z gabinetu, ukazując mu jednocześnie pękające jajo. Skamander przyciąga do siebie za pomocą magii mugola, po czym deportuje razem z nim. Znajdują się oni przy wejściu do skarbca banku. Skamander wkłada wyklutego żmijoptaka do walizki, uspokajając przy okazji inne zwierzęta. Niuchacz za to, wślizguje się do pomieszczenia wypełnionego złotem. Newton używa zaklęcia ,,alohomora", by dostać się do stworzenia. Zjawia się tam Pan Bingley, który wnioskuje, iż mężczyźni mają zamiar okraść bank. Uaktywnia on alarm, a Newt za to błyskawicznie go unieruchamia zaklęciem. Jacob obserwuje wszystko zszokowany. Następnie opróżnia on torbę z pieniędzmi i złotem niuchacza. Zanim do pomieszczenia weszli uzbrojeni strażnicy, teleportował się on z walizką i Jacobem. Znaleźli się w uliczce w okolicach banku. Newt karci niuchacza, po czym także wrzuca go do walizki. Przeprasza on Jacoba za problemy, wyjmując różdżkę z zamiarem usunięcia niechcianych wspomnień mugolowi. Ten korzystając z okazji, powala czarodzieja na ziemię, i ucieka. Skamander rusza za mugolem, ale mijając Porpentynę Goldstein, ta chwyta go za łokieć. Deportują się do wąskiej uliczki naprzeciw banku. Zdumiona Porpentyna przeprowadza przesłuchanie mężczyzny. Zadaje mu pytanie, co czarodziej trzyma w swojej walizce, i z jakiego powodu wypuścił z niej niuchacza. Golstein oświadcza, że zabierze go do siedziby MACUSY. Na pytanie, kim jest, pokazuje mu ona swoją legitymację pracownika organizacji. Chwyta magizoologa za ramię, i ponownie się teleportują. Tina zaciąga Newtona do Woolworth Building. W momencie, gdy tam wchodzą, budynek magicznie przemienia się w siedzibę Magicznego Kongresu Zjednoczonych Stanów Ameryki. Wyjaśnia mu ona tam, iż w Nowym Jorku obowiązuje zakaz hodowli magicznych zwierząt. Zjeżdżają windą do Wydziału Priorytetowych Dochodzeń. Goldstein wprowadza go w sam środek spotkania, o ataku niezidentyfikowanej bestii w mieście. Serafina Picquery, prezydent MACUSA, stanowczo odprawia dwójkę. Wracają oni wtedy do windy, po czym zjeżdżają jeszcze niżej. Trafiają do ciemnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia, w którym teraz pracuje była aurorka. Zajmuje się teraz pozwoleniami na różdżki. Pyta się Skamandera, czy ten takowe posiada. Nagle Goldstein chowa się za biurkiem, a dołącza do nich formalista Abernathy. Karci on Porpentynę, aż do czasu, gdy dołącza do nich Percival Graves. Porpentyna mówi mu o wydarzeniu w banku, po czym otwiera walizkę, która podobno należała do Skamandera. Znajdują się w niej jednak ciastka, zrobione przez Jacoba. Zszokowana Tina wymienia spojrzenie z Newtonem. Ruszają oni by odnaleźć Kowalskiego. Porpentyna jest roztrzęsiona i upokorzona. Nad ich głowami przeleciał przez chwilę żądlibąk, Newt wmawia Goldstein iż była to tylko ćma. Nagle dowiadują się oni o wybuchu gazu w jednym z budynków. Pijany Kloszard oświadcza, iż powodem nie był gaz, a wielki hipopotam. Skamander celuje w niego różdżką, po czym on też oświadcza, iż zapewne był to wybuch gazu. Kiedy Tina przypatruje się żądlibąkowi, Newt wbiega do zniszczonej czynszówki. W pokoju Jacoba dostrzega on działanie swoich zwierząt: widać tam ślady łap, połamane meble, rozbite szkło i dziurę w ścianie. Sam Kowalski został pogryziony przez jedno z zwierząt magizoologa. Słysząc Goldstein, Newt szybko rzuca zaklęcie naprawcze. Gdy Tina wchodzi do pokoju, trzyma na swoich kolanach walizkę, którą przed chwilą zamknął. Gdy ta pyta się go czy była otwarta, ten niewinnie odpowiada, iż jedynie uchylona. Kiedy dostrzega ona Jacoba, szybko rusza mu na pomoc. Skamander próbuję się wymknąć z pomieszczenia, ale kiedy szczuroszczet skoczył na ramię czarownicy, Newt wrzucił go do swojej walizki. Mugol otwiera niepostrzeżenie oczy, przypatrując się dwójce. Wita się z nimi, a Newton ponownie stara się wymazać mu pamięć. Tym razem jednak Porpentyna go osłania, tłumacząc iż potrzebny jest im teraz świadek. U Kowalskiego pojawiają się powoli objawy pogryzienia przez szczuroszczeta. Skamander oświadcza iż może przetrzymać mugola, w razie gdyby wystąpiły jakieś inne powikłania. Tina pyta się go, czy ten wie coś o społeczności czarodziejów w Ameryce. Newt odpowiada, iż Amerykanie nie mogą się spotykać, ani poślubiać mugoli, po czym oświadcza, iż nie ma to większego sensu. Porpentyna pyta się ironicznie, kto by chciał poślubić Kowalskiego, po czym razem z mugolem teleportują się do mieszkania Goldstein. Chwilę po ich deportacji, okazuje się iż w budynku zamieszkiwanym przez Jacoba nadal przebywa niuchacz. Chwilę przed wejściem do budynku, Tina oświadcza, iż nie może wpuszczać do mieszkania mężczyzn. Newt proponuje ażeby ci poszukali innego miejsca, ale Goldstein stanowczo odmawia. Wchodzą oni wreszcie do mieszkania sióstr Goldstein - skromnego miejsca, całkowicie przesiąkniętego magią. Poznają oni wtedy siostrę Porpentyny, Queenie. Newt jednak niezbyt się tym przejmuję, cały czas myśląc jak wymknąć się Tinie. Była aurorka przedstawia dwójkę kobiecie, w tym Newtona jako przestępcę. Chwilę po tym dowiaduje się on, iż Queenie włada legilimencją. Siostry przygotowują posiłek, a Newt widzi przelatującego za oknem żądlibąka. Po namowie Skamander siada, z całą trójką przy stole. Queenie i Jacob szybko nawiązują kontakt, za to on i Tina siedzą speszeni w ciszy. Gdy Porpentyna oświadcza, iż mugolowi i tak trzeba będzie wyczyścić pamięć, magizoolog proponuje żeby Kowalski się już położył. Dotknięta Tina wskazuje im pomieszczenie w którym będą mogli przenocować. Gdy położyli się już do łóżek, Newt zaczął udawać, iż śpi. Do pokoju weszła Tina, przynosząc mężczyznom kakao. Wydawała się poirytowana faktem, iż Newton w ten sposób postanowił ją zignorować. Gdy kobieta opuściła pokój, Skamander błyskawicznie wstał z łóżka, po czym złapał za swoją walizkę. Otworzywszy ją, wszedł do niej. Chwilę potem gestem dłoni przywołał do siebie Jacoba, który zaniepokojony obserwował poczynania magizoologa. Piekarz z trudem wcisnął się do walizki. Wylądował on w drewnianej szopce, w środku której znajdowały się różnorakie przedmioty, artykuły medyczne, narzędzia, łóżko polowe i sprzęt przeznaczony do pomocy w jego wyprawach. Na biurku leżała maszyna do pisania, a ściany były zapełnione mapami, zdjęciami i rysunkami magicznych stworzeń. Newt zaproponował mugolowi by ten usiadł, w tym czasie przygotowując okład na ranę jego ranę. Podał mu także tabletki na powstrzymanie dreszczy. Po zdjęciu kamizelki, zabrał się za przygotowywanie pokarmu dla swoich zwierząt. Po wrzuceniu go do wiaderka, podał je Kowalskiemu. Dalsza praca w Ministerstwie W 1947 roku Skamander stworzył Rejestr Wilkołaków, ale najbardziej dumny jest z Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli z 1965 roku, który skutecznie zapobiega hodowaniu na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii nowych, niedających się oswoić potworów. Współpraca pana Skamandera z Biurem Wyszukiwania i Oswajania Smoków zaowocowała wieloma wyprawami poszukiwawczymi. Zgromadzone podczas nich obserwacje zebrał w słynnym bestsellerze Fantastyczne zwierzęta, obecnie wydawanym po raz pięćdziesiąty drugi. Nagrody i wyróżnienia Pamiętną datą dla Newtona był rok 1979, kiedy to został odznaczony Orderem Merlina za jego wiedzę na temat magicznych stworzeń i za jego książkę. Skamander jest też umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Życie prywatne thumb|Na karcie czekoladowych żab|170x170px Newton Skamander ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, która urodziła mu co najmniej jedno dziecko, ponieważ jedynym znanym potomkiem Newtona noszącym jego nazwisko był jego wnuk Rolf Skamander – mąż Luny Lovegood i ojciec bliźniaków Lorcana i Lysandra. W 1990 roku Newton Skamander był już na emeryturze, mieszkał w Dorset z żoną Porpentyną i posiadał trzy kuguchary: Hopka, Walka i Packa. Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria, iż to Newton jest człowiekiem, który dał Hagridowi Aragoga. Za kulisami * W filmach z serii Harry Potter, w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu wisiał portret Skamandera, co sugeruje, że w przeszłości był dyrektorem Hogwartu, oraz że nie żyje od 1992 roku, jako że portret pojawia się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Jednak harmonogram na Pottermore podał, że Skamander żył jeszcze w 2015 roku, co czyni tę informację niekanoniczną. * W 2001 roku J.K Rowling wydała prawdziwą książkę Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. * Newt to po angielsku traszka. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4'' *''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć'' *''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' *''Pottermore'' * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz Galeria Fantastic Beasts Newt Scamander.jpg|Newton Skamander stojący w wejściu Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Scamander2.jpg|Portret młodego Skamandera Newt.jpg|Newton pisze książkę en:Newton Scamander fr:Norbert Dragonneau de:Newt Scamander it:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер ja:ニュートン・スキャマンダー uk:Ньют Скамандер Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Rodzina Skamander Kategoria:Magizoolodzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1897